


Sherlock Gets Shot

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gun Wounds, Gunshot, Intense, Kissing, Lively, M/M, Multi, Sherlock gets hurt, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, Surgery, Worried Mycroft, Worried greg, turbulent in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: “Wait Sherlock…” Greg tried to finish, but it was of no use. Sherlock was out the door and following the culprit. “Damn it, he's going to get himself killed!” He called Mycroft, to get help tracking Sherlock. “Mycroft, Sherlock just ran after a murderer. Can you help us track him?”“Of course, they are heading down Waren Street.” With that Mycroft hung up. He sent back up for them, but the police would most likely get to Sherlock first."You don't want to do this.” Sherlock said trying to stop the black haired, murderer from shooting him.This is not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

It was supposed to be a quiet day out for their three month anniversary of dating. They were getting ready in the morning. Greg had the day off, or so he was again supposed to. They had just finished getting dressed, and Greg was snogging Sherlock senseless up against the wall of the bedroom. While Greg was kissing Sherlock, his phone started ringing. “I'm sorry, love.” Greg panted giving Sherlock a small apologetic smile. He went to the night stand and answered his phone. He then put the phone on speaker. “What is it Donovan? Today's my day off.” 

“Sorry, Gov. We have a double homicide. We need both you and the freak.”

“First, of all Sherlock is his name. Not freak, or any other stupid name you and Anderson come up with. Do you understand?” Greg exclaimed.

“Yes, sir. I'm sorry, will you two come though?” Donovan said completely scared.

He looked at Sherlock who nodded. “Alright where is it?”

“The University of London. Grays dorm, room 102A, on the second floor.”

“No one saw anything?”

“No, all of that dorm except them were at a rugby match.”

"Ok, we will be there in ten minutes.” Greg answered hanging up the phone. He then turned to Sherlock. “We may have to take raincheck on the date.”

“It's ok, there are two people laying dead.”

“Good point, love.” They went to Greg's car and drove to the college. When they went inside they found that the two victims one stabbed to death, and the other shot in the head. Sherlock immediately got to work. Then he stood suddenly, and looked so much more lively. “What is it did you figure something out?” 

“Yes, I was his actual boyfriend. He was having an affair, with as you can see his roommate. The Boyfriend found out, and decided to just take both their lives.” Sherlock then started looking through the desk and the bed covers. “Did you find a phone?” He asked Donovan.

“One.” She answered as she handed the phone to Sherlock.

“It’s the roommates, but he has the others phone number.” Sherlock, ringed the phone and it was heard out side the room. They then heard running following it. “I'll go after him.”

“Wait Sherlock…” Greg tried to finish, but it was of no use. Sherlock was out the door and following the culprit. “Damn it, he's going to get himself killed!” He called Mycroft, to get help tracking Sherlock. “Mycroft, Sherlock just ran after a murderer. Can you help us track him?”

“Of course, they are heading down Waren Street.” With that Mycroft hung up. He sent back up for them, but the police would most likely get to Sherlock first.

"You don't want to do this.” Sherlock said trying to stop the black haired, murderer from shooting him.

“Why, because you're that Detective Inspectors boyfriend?”

“No, because of that and you already are going to prison for two murders. You wouldn't make it three.”

“No, but I don't have to murder you to shoot you.” With that the boy pulled the trigger twice. One bullet went into Sherlocks left shoulder, then the second went into his upper abdomen. Sherlock feel backwards onto the cold cement of the alleyway they were standing in. The boy got ready to run, because he knew someone had heard that gunshot. “Ha, see if your cop Boyfriend can find me now.” He said as he bent down putting pressure on Sherlocks shoulder.

“Yeah I can. Now step the bloody hell away from him!” Greg spat out, as him and Sally came around the corner. “Sally cuff him. Sherlock, hey stay with me.”

“It hurts.” Sherlock choked out, as he barley managed to stay awake. Sally had cuffed the boy, and got him to the other officer to take away. She then came up to Sherlock and Greg. Dimmock had shown up to help, and take over the case for Greg.

“Dimmock called an ambulance. Come on Sherlock. We know it hurts, but Greg needs you. Ok so stay awake for him.” Donovan demanded, and Sherlock nodded, but even that hurt.

“It's ok, just stay awake don't move, sunshine.” Greg said, and now you could see tears streaming down his face. “Although sunshine, promise me one thing. Next time you decide to be so lively, wait for backup.”

“I promise, Greg.” The ambulance had arrived, so Sally went to help them. “Greg, I-I love you. My Knight.” He finished saying it right before the paramedics got to him. The lifted him on the stretcher. They took him to the ambulance, and Greg came with them. He gave Sally his keys, so she could get his car to the hospital.

Sherlock went into surgery as soon as they were at the hospital. Sherlock had slipped into unconsciousness on the ride over. They had Greg wait in the surgery waiting room, and then Sally arrived with John and Mycroft in tow. “How is he?” She was the first to ask.

“The doctor said it will take him six months to fully recover from the abdomen gunshot, and six weeks to recover from the shoulder shot. The surgery is going to be at least four hours they said. So, about another three hours. It's a very intense surgery, but thanks to Mycroft getting the best doctors he's going to be fine.” Greg answered. It's just a turbulent in our life Greg thought to himself.

“Going to be fine! My brother could have died today, and you're just saying he's going to be fine!” Mycroft yelled. This time Greg did nothing to stop him. He wanted Sherlock to be fine, but he knew he wouldn't be.

“Mycroft, he didn't die, which is a good thing. Greg's is trying to keep calm. You know why, because it may be your brother in their, but it's his boyfriend. Do you really think this is where he wants to spend his and Sherlocks three month anniversary?” John said trying to stay calm as to not alarm Greg that he knew Sherlock could still die.

“Yeah, I guess you're right I'm sorry Greg. I'm just worried about Sherlock, too.”

“Greg, is it alright if I stay to make sure he's ok? The whole yards worried about him.” Sally asked.

“Yeah, Sally. Honestly, it would be great if you would stay.” Then about an hour later the nurse came out again to tell him how Sherlock was. “How is he doing?”

"Well Mr.Lestrade, the doctor working on the shoulder is finished with it and helping with the abdomen. They are working extraordinarily fast and efficient. He should be out within the next hour, with both doctors helping.” The nurse (Callie Johnson) assured him. 

“Thank you Mrs. Johnson, and also call me Greg. This is his brother Mycroft, best friend John, and our friend Sally.”

“Well, good to see he has a good support system, because both him and you will need it. Also if I can call you Greg I must insist you all call me Callie.” She said to Greg.

“Alright, thanks for keeping us updated.” Greg said, and then Callie went back into the surgery.

“I'm your guys’ friend.” Sally asked confused.

“Yes Sally, Sherlock counts you as a friend.” After that they sat in silence until Sherlock was in a regular hospital room. 

They walked to his room, and saw he was waking up. Greg was immediately at his side. When he tried to sit up Greg pushed him back down gently, then took a seat by the bed on Sherlocks right side. Sherlocks right arm immediately started searching for Greg's hand. Greg put his left hand on the bed underneath Sherlocks right hand, and Sherlock intertwined there fingers instantly. Sherlock was on oxygen, but they said he'd be off by the end of the next day. 

Sherlock then looked straight at Sally. He undid his and Greg's hands, and reached up to the oxygen mask. He removed it a little, despite Mycroft and Greg's protests. “Thank you, Sally.” He was struggling but managed to get another sentence before he needed the mask. “Thank you for helping, and coming.” By then Greg had got the mask out of Sherlocks hand and was putting it back on his boyfriend.

“Whenever, you need it Sherlock. I'm going to go let the Yard know you're ok. We were all worried sick. Also I promised Dimmock I would say this for him, ‘You're a bloody imbecile.’” Sherlock chuckled softly, and nodded slightly. Mycroft and John went home, but Greg stayed by his side the entire night and the next five days that he had to be in the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
